Pretending
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColfer friendship prompt. They bet who could play them being together better and longer. They kiss and then one of them cracks up. - it ends up with being more than friends though  a
1. Chapter 1

**AN; And here is another prompt! Just to let you know, because I received a lot of story alerts... Prompts are mostly one-shots. If it says it's complete, then it is! So I think you're better off with a author alert :) That alerts you if I write a new story, right? **

**Having said that, I'll tell you this one does have more chapters. Only three in total though! :)**

_**Prompt;**_

_crisscolfer friendship prompt. they bet who could play them being together better and longer. they kiss and then one of them cracks up. _

Friendship? Aaah… *pouts* Alright then :D

"You'd crack with in one hour Colfer!" Darren said and took a swig from his apple juice.

"Your faith in me is astounding Criss, but I did won a Golden Globe you know. I _can _act_!"_ I said with a haughty tone that was nothing like me at all.

"Yeah you can act. Just not when I'm around. I make your brain go fuzzy," Darren said and wiggled his ridiculous but sexy nonetheless triangle eyebrows. Seriously those things lead their own life sometimes.

"Keep flattering yourself honey, then at least someone will," I said nonchalantly and put my feet on his legs.

A soft snort sounded in the air and a empty bottle flew against my head. A yelp escaped my lips.

"What the hell Dare!" I said and shook my head. "Watch the hair!" I said and with that we started to laugh together.

"Wanna make a bet on it?" his voice suddenly caught through my laughter.

"On what?"

He rolled his eyes.

"On how long you and I can play being together."

Did he just … We were going to act like we were together and actually place a bet on it? Wasn't there something wrong with that? His eyes looked so playful I couldn't help but to feel a bit excited too.

"Alright. What's the price?" I asked, suddenly in the mood too to play this little game.

"If you win, which you won't, you can make jokes about my height the _entire _week," he said and grinned childishly.

I laughed at that and shook my head.

"Promise you won't cry okay? Alright if you win, which _you _won't, then you can finally set me up with that horrible friend of you." I said and if I was religious I would have prayed that Darren wouldn't win right now.

"Seriously? You would want that?" Darren asked with shocked eyes.

"No. I don't want that, so that's a good reason to win, don't you think?" I asked and winked.

"Alright. Deal. Starting now?" Darren asked and raised one of his bohemian eyebrows.

"Starting now," I said mischievously and leaned forward towards Darren.

His eyes started to sparkle and his hands were suddenly on my feet, softly massaging them.

To say it took me a bit by surprise was an understatement. My mouth fell open out of a shock and I may or may not have moaned a little at his magical fingers.

"_God_, that feels good," I breathed and that made Lea look up that just walked by.

She suddenly stopped dead in her track. Her mouth slightly open, eyes darting between Darren's hand, my feet and our faces. She slightly furrowed her eyebrows.

"Are you okay Lea?" I asked, smiling softly. This was going to be more fun that I thought! Meanwhile I let my hand wonder towards Darren's head and ran my hand through the hairs that were on the base of his neck.

"You-Eh-Yes. You. Do you need to tell me something?" Lea said and scrunched her eyes at us.

I looked at Darren and he looked back at me, both with an shameful but excited smile. We really were good actors.

"Do you think we can tell?" I asked softly, but loud enough to let Lea here.

Her gasp sounded really hard and Darren looked down at my feet with a blush on his face and a caught schoolboy expression. Damn, _he _was a good actor! If he kept up with this I would crack within the hour! And that really couldn't happen, because the guy Darren want to set me up with was a _terrible _match for me.

"I _knew _it!" Lea exhaled.

I did my very best to look bashful and in love, sneaking glances at my supposed-to-be-boyfriend.

"Yeah well, we couldn't help it. It's just. I mean look at him Lea, how can I _not _fall for that?" Darren said and snuggled even closer to me. Alright my heart did jump a bit at that. Damn him and his good way with words.

"Aw, that's so cute! I can't wait to tell the rest!"

"LEA!" I rushed out. "Can't you keep it for yourself for a bit? I mean this all really new and we wanted to keep it a secret for a little while, okay?" I asked and looked hopefully at her.

"Alright, you boys have fun," she said and winked before she walked off.

I turned my gaze towards Darren who was looking at me with such loving puppy eyes I almost leaned forward to kiss him. _Almost._

"Alright, we're not gonna tell anyone else, because that would just get awkward," I said.

Darren had the audacity to look hurt and pouted his lip a little.

"Why don't you want people to know we're together Chris? I don't care what they think. I love you! Why can't we just tell everyone? I want to scream it from the rooftops!" Darren said and cupped my cheek with his right hand. I felt his rough fingertips trace my jawbone, which made my shiver a little.

_Concentrate! Two can play this game!_

"I know. I love you too, but don't you think people will judge you? You're supposed to be straight and all that," I muttered and looked irritated.

With this I smiled and slipped on his lap, which made him yelp a little. I was straddling his lap now, and was it just me or were we enjoying this a little_too_ much?

"Is it that bad to just really want you for myself for a little while?" I asked and let my gaze slip towards his lips for just two seconds.

I saw Darren's adam's apple bob up and down. His smile turned in a grin.

"I suppose not. What are you going to do with me Colfer?" He asked in a low seductive voice. "We _are _in public you know," he said and licked his lips, the bastard.

"And here I was thinking that was your kink," I said with a smirk, letting my hands travel on his chest, scraping softly.

Did his eyes just turned darker? Nah, probably just the light.

"You know me so well," Darren said huskily.

That man really could make his voice sound like _everything_. And it always was sexy. Why did I have such a ridiculous high voice that never sounded sexy?

"That I do," I said, my voice lower then normally while I felt Darren's arm slip around me.

"So," Darren said and looked at my lips again. "Are you going to kiss me?"

Wait, what? Were we really going to go that far with this thing? Okay, I already was on his lap, touching his chest. Kissing _would _be the next logical step.

"I thought you never ask," I said and attached my lips to his, kissing softly, while tracing his lower lip with my tongue.

I didn't actually expect him to open his lips and start kissing me back, but _god _I didn't mind. It felt good to kiss Darren. He _was_ a good kisser and to just kiss him unscripted was actually much more pleasant and hot then I thought it would be. I felt his hands tightening on my waist and tangled my hands in his hair.

A cough was heard and we suddenly jumped apart, both flushed and breathing loudly.

"Are you guys practicing for a scene I yet have to write or are you just enjoying your spare time?" Brad asked and looked at us with a knowing smirk.

"Practicing," we both said in unison and then looked at each other.

_Don't crack. DON'T crack! _

"Sure, well then I should go and write that scene I guess," Brad said and winked before he walked off.

"Alright, we shouldn't do it in front of our bosses, that's just suicide," Darren said and looked so _frustrated _and irritated that Brad just walked in at us making out.

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Oh God, I'm sorry but you should have seen your face!" I said and shook my head, backing away from his lap and just sat on the couch again.

Darren smirked and entangled our hands loosely.

"So, does that mean I've won?" He asked and looked a bit smug.

I groaned.

"Yes. You did, no go and call that moron of a friend and tell me when I need to eat lots of garlic before I go see him," I said and scowled.

Darren squeezed my hand and smiled sincere.

"Forget about him, I'll take you on a proper date if you stay away from the garlic."

**AN: So :D Tell me! What did you think of it? After I wrote this prompt, people asked me to write this in Chris his pov. Then they asked for a sequel. So those two are going to be on here as well!**

**Thanks for reading my stuff! I really hope you enjoy it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; Here is the same story, but now in Chris his POV. I'll update chapter 3 soon, so you won't have to read almost the same thing twice and feel unsatisfied xD**

**Enjoy! :)**

"Wanna make a bet on it?" I asked him seriously. If he was in for it I wouldn't mind. This could actually become very interesting to say the least.

"On what?"

"On how long you and I can play being together."

His face showed shock first but slowly it turned into excitement. He was in for it!

"Alright. What's the price?"

"If you win, which you won't, you can make jokes about my height the _entire _week," I improvised and couldn't wait to hear what my price would be if I'd win.

"Promise you won't cry okay?" I huffed at that but kept quiet. "Alright if you win, which _you _won't, then you can finally set me up with that horrible friend of you." Chris said nonchalant.

Why the hell would he pick that? That guy was horrible! He knew that! He would be the worst match ever!

"Seriously? You would want that?" I asked and I winced at the shock I heard in my own voice.

"No. I don't want that, so that's a good reason to win, don't you think?" Chris replied and with that it all made some more sense.

"Alright. Deal. Starting now?" I asked and wringed my hands together. This was going to be so much fun!

"Starting now."

Chris was already leaning towards me, but I was having none of that. Slowly I started to massage his feat, knowing what it would do to him.

Fuck, did he just moan? He fucking moaned. Alright, my mind wasn't really prepared for that.

"_God_, that feels good," Chris uttered and made my brain even fuzzier. What the hell happened between now and two minutes ago?

"Are you okay Lea?" I heard Chris ask and it was only then that I actually noticed Lea there at all. Wow, I really was distracted!

"You-Eh-Yes. You. Do you need to tell me something?" Lea said and scrunched her eyes at us.

I looked back at Chris and try to mirror his expression.

"Do you think we can tell?" Chris asked me and his eyes glistered a little. I don't even know if my reaction really _was _acting that moment.

"I _knew _it!" Lea exhaled.

Apparently it was my turn to save our ass right now as the shy demeanor of Chris was anything to go by.

"Yeah well, we couldn't help it. It's just. I mean look at him Lea, how can I _not _fall for that?" I said and moved a bit closer towards Chris, telling myself over and over it was just acting.

"Aw, that's so cute! I can't wait to tell the rest!"

"LEA!" Chris interrupted her. "Can't you keep it for yourself for a bit? I mean this all really new and we wanted to keep it a secret for a little while, okay?" I asked and looked hopefully at her.

"Alright, you boys have fun."

Fun was really the thing we were having here, yes. Fun. I still needed to win so I decided to act even more like a lovesick puppy.

"Alright, we're not gonna tell anyone else, because that would just get awkward," Chris said out of character, but I was having none of that. We were in this game!

"Why don't you want people to know we're together Chris? I don't care what they think. I love you!" Did his eyes widened at that? "Why can't we just tell everyone? I want to scream it from the rooftops!" I said and couldn't help my fingers that were just sucked towards his face like a magnet. His face was _so_soft.

"I know. I love you too, but don't you think people will judge you? You're supposed to be straight and all that," Chris said and looked affronted of that. He did have a point there, but I really couldn't care less.

Wait. He was just playing. I was just playing. None of this was real. But then Chris slipped onto my lap.

_Fuck._

"Is it that bad to just really want you for myself for a little while?" Chris said softly and gazed at my lips.

Was he going to kiss me? Why was he on my lap? Were we still acting? Wait, he asked me something. I had to response otherwise he would've won. Oh my god! He was just doing this because he wanted to win! I tried to concentrate more and reacted at his question.

"I suppose not. What are you going to do with me Colfer? We _are _in public you know," I said and tried to sound seductive. He _had _to crack, he _had _too!

"And here I was thinking that was your kink," Chris said while his voice and nails made my body tremble beneath him. How the hell did he know that? I didn't even know that!

"You know me so well," I replied and felt the arousal in my own voice.

That I do."

It was all a bit too much, him sitting on top of me, acting a bit dominant, scraping his nails over my chest and sounding so sexy.

"So, are you going to kiss me?" I asked as an last attempt to save my ass for cracking up. I wasn't going to give up. He would crack now. He would laugh and leave my lap, sitting at a comfortable save distance away from me. Right now.

"I thought you never ask," he replied and attacked my mouth with his gorgeous soft, never disappointing lips.

God why does this always feel _so _good? Ever since the first kiss we had to shoot I couldn't get enough of those kisses. I wish Ryan scripted more of them, but god this was even better. Apparently Chris had a special Kurt kiss and now he was showing me his _real _kisses and fuck they we're even hotter and made my body tingle with anticipation. We were so caught up in the kiss I totally forgot about the fact that we were in the middle of a set.

A cough was heard and I immediately removed my hands from Chris's waist, still feeling his lips on mine even though they weren't anymore.

"Are you guys practicing for a scene I yet have to write or are you just enjoying your spare time?" Brad asked, smirking.

"Practicing," our voices said in unison.

"Sure, well then I should go and write that scene I guess," Brad laughed softly and walked away. Bastard.

Why did he interrupt us if he had nothing important to say? We were just having a good time here! God, we would never hear the end of this, I was sure of that.

"Alright, we shouldn't do it in front of our bosses, that's just suicide." It actually sounded like it would happen again. Like I wanted to kiss with him again like this, just not in front of other people. Maybe in the private space of my living room. Or maybe even in my bedroom. Chris his laugh disrupted my thoughts- probably for the better too.

"Oh God, I'm sorry but you should have seen your face!" Chris said and sat back on the couch, away from my lap.

Wait. Did that mean..

"So, does that mean I've won?" A groan escaped Chris's lips. __Stop that!__I wanted to yell at him. His sexy voice, sexy sounds and still bruised lips really didn't help me to focus at the _friendship _part we had to go back to now.

"Yes. You did, no go and call that moron of a friend and tell me when I need to eat lots of garlic before I go see him," Chris said and sounded genuinely frustrated.

I looked at our hands, tangled into each other –when did that happen?- and couldn't help it anymore. I didn't want to set my friend up with him. I wanted him. I wanted a date with him. I wanted those kisses again. Heck, I wanted everything.

"Forget about him, I'll take you on a proper date if you stay away from the garlic."

**AN: Next chapter will have the sequel to this! Let me know what you think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN; Here is the sequel! After this it's done :) **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but these words I wrote.**

Chris his eyes snapped up to Darren's and looked shocked and mistrusting.

"Ha-ha. I already said you won. That means this game is over Dare," Chris said and yanked his hand away from Darren's.

Darren looked hurt for a second which made Chris even more confused.

"I wasn't playing a game here Chris. I'm serious," Darren said and really sounded sincere, while his hand felt to his lap, useless.

Chris looked at Darren. _Really _looked at Darren. 'What the hell was he playing at? We were just playing this game, acting that we were a couple, we kissed, I cracked, he won and… he asks me on a date?' Chris thought confused.

"Look I know I-." Darren begins and let his gaze drop to his knees. "I know you didn't expect me to ask this."

Chris laughed harshly. "You'd think?"

Darren cringed away from Chris's tone of voice.

"I didn't think I would ask it either. But that guy is a moron. I could never set you up with him!" Darren rushes and sounds angry.

"This isn't about that guy Darren. This is about you asking me out! What the hell!" Chris exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"I know! I'm sorry. It's just- I-. Fuck it" Darren replies and rushes forward until _he _is on Chris's lap and starts kissing him with feverishly need.

Chris starts to kiss back but then suddenly seems to remember what the hell he was doing. Pulling back, Chris pushed Darren off of him.

"You _can't _just kiss me like that. You can't!"

"I couldn't help myself! I just had to. Don't tell me you didn't want it either, because I know you're lying Chris," Darren replies, now sounding irritated and angry too.

In reply he stays still, clenching his fists.

'Damn it. This started out so well and now he is angry at me. I really have to fix this,' Darren thought and shuffled closer to Chris, feeling him getting tense.

"Listen Chris. You're my best friend. You know that. And I will never want anything to ruin that, but… what if I want to be more then best friends? What if it's not enough for me anymore? What if I want to be able to act like we just did for always? What if I want those kisses more than anything? What if I want all of that? Because I do. I do want all of that," Darren softly said, voice sounding hesitant but honest.

Chris his eyes started to shimmer with unshed tears when he looked at Darren.

"You really want all that?" Chris whispers, voice sounding hoarse.

"I do," Darren said while cupping Chris's cheek again. "I do want all that. You've just.. you've gotta give me a chance here Chris, don't push me away."

Chris closed his eyes at that. Darren softly wipes the tears away with his thumb, thinking Chris is going to push him away anyway.

"Alright. What time," Chris says, voice sounding much more powerful then two seconds ago.

"Huh?" Darren replies dumbly, not knowing what Chris was talking about.

"The date. What time?" Chris said again and smiled.

Darren's heart jumped up and his face lightened up with the biggest grin Chris had ever seen.

"Tonight, 7 pm," Darren replied, leaned forward to peck Chris on the lips and walked away with a bounce in his step.

Chris shook his head at Darren's retreating form. He was going to be the death of him.

**AN; That was it! I hoped you enjoyed it! :) Let me know!**


End file.
